Traditional techniques for distributing traffic within layer-2 networks have generally relied on link-state routing protocols to identify a path (e.g., a shortest path or a lowest cost path) on which to transmit traffic between two switches within a network. Unfortunately, many link-state routing protocols may constrain traffic transmitted between two switches within a network to a single set of data links, which may cause redundant data links to be unused. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for systems and methods for multipath load balancing.